Corners: Jealousy and Death
by Swift tales
Summary: This is a sequel to Worries, a story I have previously written and should be read first, though I guess if you really don't feel like it it's not nececary ScottLogan slash people


Disclaimer: I do not own

Corners: Jealousy and Death

When Logan comes back to the mansion after a few months Scott knows he's back the moment he drives Scott's bike through the gate. He knows because his bike's alarm system is connected to his watch so that he's alerted every time the bike passes through the gate way. He resists the urge to run for Logan because he's not sure if that's such a good idea.

His gut clenches with anxiousness and he doesn't think he's ever been that nervous before in his life. Because he wants Logan, fell in love with him the moment he saw him in covered in snow and unconscious in Canada. He's not entirely sure though how Logan feels about him, wonders if to him it might all be a casual thing.

Even if all he wants to do is run his hands over every part of Logan's body and make sure for himself that Logan's alright. Because after all, Logan wouldn't want everybody to know what kind of words Logan and Scott had shared before Logan had left for the cold of Canada.

So he waits patiently, stands in the hallway and listens to the way Logan strides in, familiar, comfortable and Scott smiles to himself.

He hears Rogue's voice first and it's not a surprise, she's the one who is closest to Logan. And though it might make Scott jealous because he doesn't have a clue what that relationship is really all about he's still not surprised.

"_Logan." _

There is silence, well silence between Logan and Rogue but there really is sound all around them because this is a school for mutants and even at night it's never completely silent. He knows they must be sharing a hug or something, because Rogue is the kind of person who craves touches. It's a shame that someone with such need for human contact has only the possibilities for limited contact.

Or maybe it's because of her mutation, the fascination mixed with fear that go along with her skin and enter her mind with the need for touch yet the fear for it at the same time.

There is nothing like fascination and fear.

"_You miss me kid?" _

And Scott almost gasps because it's _Logan's_ voice and it doesn't matter if he's talking to Rogue or not, because it still sends shivers of desire and want down his spine.

"_Not really." _

And he snorts because Rogue had been checking her mail box every day and looked out the window for Logan at least once a week. She thought no one noticed, but Scott did and he thinks Bobby did too. But he's not sure because he was looking out the window himself.

"_How are you doing?" _

"_I'm okay, how are you?" _

It's then that Scott strains his ears because he wants to hear this answer. He's not sure how Logan would react if _Scott _asks the question, because even with their parting there are still a lot of things left unsaid. But he knows Logan will be honest with Rogue. And again he's jealous, but it's true.

"_Who is this?" _

"_Oh, this is Bobby, he's my -"_

"_I'm her boyfriend." _

Scott knows Bobby is jealous too, even if he hadn't seen the way Bobby's eyes narrowed whenever Rogue mentioned Logan, even if he hadn't seen the way Bobby's shoulders slumped every time Rogue looked out that window. He'd still know Bobby was jealous just out of his reaction to the man's presence.

He's pretty sure Logan knows it too, because Logan has that emotion sniffer thing going on.

Just like the healing factor.

"_Call me iceman." _

Bobby's probably showing off now, Scott thinks, trying to impress Logan. He's probably trying to get Logan to see him as something other then a kid, trying to act all Alpha male. It reminds him of how he and Logan used to act.

"_Right…" _

It sounds more like a sigh actually and Scott's pretty sure if he wasn't straining his ears, tuning everything out and leaning towards the end of the corner like some crazy, obsessed stalker he wouldn't have picked it up.

"_Boyfriend? So how do you guys…?" _

He wonders if Logan sounds jealous and promptly decides that he doesn't.

"_Well, we're still working on that." _

Ororo passes him, gives him an odd look, which he steadfastly ignores, turns the corner and heads down the stairs. He hears her voice two seconds later.

"_Look who's come back. Just in time." _

He knows she's probably smiling and it wouldn't look weird to Logan or any of the others if Scott decided to come down now. But then again, Storm might know because she just passed him and he scowls at himself.

"_For what?" _ Logan sounds mildly annoyed.

"_We need a baby sitter." _Storm sounds smug.

"_Baby sitter?" _ Logan sounds more then a little disturbed. Scott smiles and it's at that point that Jean passes him. He ducks away from her gaze, but not before he spots the knowing smile on her face and he scowls again. Jean knows him way to well for his licking.

"_Nice to see you again, Logan." _And Scott can hear the laughter in Ororo's voice.

He can hear Jean's footsteps going down the stairs when he hears her voice.

"_Hi Logan." _

She sounds more then a little flirty and Scott frowns, because he knows Jean is interested in Logan. But is Logan interested in her? Because if Logan was, why in the world would he stick with Scott?

"_Hi Jean." _

Logan's voice sounds like it always does, it doesn't sound abnormally husky or flirty and Scott can breathe again only to stop breathing when he sneaks a peak around the corner and sees Logan smile.

At _Jean._

"_I should go and get the jet ready." _

"_Yeah, well it was good to meet you." _

"_Bye Logan, I'll see you later." _

And they're all gone and now Logan and Jean are alone together, in the hallway, but they're still alone together.

Logan and Jean.

Jean and Logan.

Scott grits his teeth and rounds the corner, going down the first flight of stairs, stops on the turn to the second flight of stairs, listening and watching the conversation.

He sees Logan call out. _"Okay." _To Rogue and then turns to Jean. There is a little awkward moment between them, where Logan is looking straight at her and she is looking straight at him and Scott doesn't quite now what to think. It's only broken by Jean's flirty smile.

He wonders, because she knows what he's feeling and everybody knows what she's feeling, does that mean that they're fighting over Logan?

"_Storm and I are heading to Boston. We won't be gone long. The professor wants us to track a mutant who attacked the president." _

"_So it was a mutant." _

They're all business, even if they stand a little too close for Scott's taste.

"_You'll be here when we get back, unless you plan on running off again." _

Jean's voice is flirty again and she smiles softly, the way she used to smile at him when they were younger, until she found out he was gay that is. There is this look in her eyes that Scott knows is there even when he can't see it from this angle and he clenches his fists when he watches her moving in on Logan.

"_Oh I could probably think of a few reasons to stick around." _

Anger flares in Scott when he hears the answer and sees the warm look passing between Jean and Logan. He straightens and decides to announce his presence, stomping down the second flight of stairs with a lot more noise then usual.

"_Find what you were looking for Logan?" _

The hostility in his voice is unmistakable and he watches how Logan's attention shifts from Jean to him and then back to Jean without giving him as much as a second glance.

"_More or less." _

The answer is directed at Jean and Scott's anger takes on boiling points, he puts his hands on his hips, his fingers gripping tightly, trying to push down the anger without taking it out on anything else.

"_I'll see you boys later." _

And Jean gives Logan one last look before walking back to Scott, she kisses him on the cheek and gives him a wink and Scott realizes that they _are _fighting over Logan. She turns over her shoulder and flashes Logan a bright, white tooth smile.

"_Bye." _

Logan looks up from the floor and nods. _"See ya." _

And Jean walks off and they're alone and Scott is still pissed, because he can still feel Logan's hands pulling him closer and he can still feel Logan's lips on his from their goodbye months ago. And even though Logan promised, sorta, that he'd come back for 'this', whatever 'this' was, it makes him wonder if it was all just casual to Logan.

"_Aren't you going to welcome me home?" _

There is leer hidden underneath Logan's expression, and it comes out when he looks Scott up and down. Scott, who still has his hands on his hips and a stony expression on his face and doesn't answer. Logan seems to realize that Scott isn't going to answer quickly and throws the keys of the bike at him.

"_Your bike needs gas." _

And Scott grits his teeth, gives him a look and throws the keys back.

"_Then fill her up." _

He watches as Logan catches the keys with an expression Scott can't fathom. Without saying anything else he turns around, walking away to the garage quickly. He can feel his anger disappearing and he can feel hot tears brimming in his eyes and he's thankful for his glasses. He slams the door of the garage behind him, turning towards the new bike he bought when Logan took his. He's in the process of tuning it up and it's taking a bit longer without Hank's help.

He takes a glance at the bike Logan took and he approaches it, checking it over for damage. He comes to the conclusion that the bike is just dirty and he thinks he'd polish it up later, when he comes back from his mission with the professor. He turns around and crouches down near the new, unfinished bike, running one hand over the smooth surface before trying to remember where he stopped last time.

The door behind him opens and closes and before Scott can turn around to see who it is he finds himself pinned against the leather seat of the motorcycle.

"Already have a replacement Scooter?" Logan's voice sends shivers down his spine as usual and Logan chuckles. The anger is back again in a flash and he pushes back against Logan, trying to ignore the hard muscle against his back. "Get off of me, Logan."

But all Logan does is press closer, pushing his hips flush with Scott's back and he can feel Logan's arousal pressing against his ass. He pushes down the moan that rises unbidden in his throat when Logan thrusts forwards slightly. "Logan, I'm warning you, get off." His voice is laced with anger, he knows it, can hear it.

"Ah come on, Cyke, you're not pissed at me for flirting with Jeannie, are you?" And then Logan's mouth is on his neck, licking and biting and Scott wonders if Logan _knows _that's Scott's weak point. He tries to answer but all that comes out is a strangled moan when Logan reaches forward and cups Scott's growing erection through his clothing. Logan's other hand pinches Scott's ass.

"I told you I'd be back for this."

And the anger flares up again, with a spurt of strength he didn't know he has, because Logan is much bigger and physically stronger then him, he pushes Logan off and manages to get the bike and a few steps between them. Logan is smirking, looking feral as ever and all Scott really wants is to be back on that bike, Logan on top of him, inside of him.

"Come on, Scooter."

But Scott merely shakes his head and ignores him, because he can't do this without knowing if Logan has some kind of emotional attachment to this. He can't do this without knowing if Logan even as somewhat cares for him, even just a little bit. Logan gives him a look and then sighs. "I'm not after Jean, Scott."

Scott stares at him, because Logan has never, ever, really used his first name. It's always Scooter or Cyke or One-eye and once Cyclops at Liberty Island, but never, ever, Scott.

"You two sure looked cosy when I came in though."

And yes, Scott is well aware that he sounds like a jealous lover, but he can't help it. Logan seems to realize it too because now he's smirking. "Well you would know, after all you were spying on me the moment I stepped through the door." And Scott's breath catches in his throat, because he hadn't realized that Logan knew.

"How… How did you….?"

And Logan smirks again and walks around the bike, smoothly, confident and Scott's knees quiver and he hates Logan for making him this weak. He's backing up now, because Logan is coming for him and before he knows it he's backed himself against the wall and Logan is right in front of him, pinning him in place.

And then Logan's hands are on his hips and his mouth is on his neck and Scott is moaning before he can stop himself. It's in that moment that Logan presses his nose against Scott's skin and inhales deeply. "I never did tell you how good you smell, did I?"

The comment registers and Scott almost groans because he should have known Logan would be able to smell him out in seconds, but that thought is pushed away when Logan grinds against him. And then Logan's mouth is on his, hot and demanding and the only thing Scott can do is give in to the current and let go.

Then Logan pulls back and smirks again, softly stroking Scott's cheek with one hand, the other still curled around Scott's hip. "I love it when you're jealous." And Scott stares at him for a moment. "Jean wants you for real." He isn't entirely sure why he said it, but he does know that he wants Logan to know that Jean is serious. Logan's expression turns serious, his grip on Scott's hip tightening.

"Jeannie never stood a chance."

He leans forward and kisses Scott, deeply, his tongue delving inside and reaching whatever he can reach. Then he pulls back and takes a step back. "I need to talk to Chuck." He threw Scott a couple of keys. "Your bike still needs gas." Scott watched him go and sighed, smiling slightly.

--------- ----- --

Jean's death struck him hard, he might have been angry at her for going after Logan but she was his best friend and he couldn't remember a time at the mansion without Jean. He'd loved her as a sister and he felt lost without her. She had been his pillar of strength when his blindness became too much and she'd been the one he'd gone out celebrating with when he got his glasses and he could see again.

And now she's gone.

He breaths in deeply and settles back on his job. He's cleaning up the bike Logan had borrowed when he'd gone off to Canada. He knows it was only a few days ago, but it seems like weeks maybe even months since he'd seen Jean and Logan flirting together.

The door of the garage opens and closes again.

"You okay?"

It's Logan, his voice softer and gentler then Scott had ever heard it before.

And straight to the point.

He turns, gives Logan a nod and goes back to polishing the bike. He can hear a sigh and can only imagine what Logan is thinking. Then Logan is crouching next to him, taking the cloth he was using to clean up the bike with from his hands. "Scott."

Again, the use off his first name is enough to startle him to look at Logan.

Logan looks sad, his brown chocolate eyes boring deep into Scott's and Scott is having difficulty breathing.

"You need some rest."

Logan's voice still has that soft and gently quality but it's more forceful now, more convincing. But Scott shakes his head.

"I'm not tired." He ignores the way his voice is cracking on each word and how he's practically swaying from exhaustion.

Logan takes his elbow and pulls him up and away from the bike, through numerous halls and up a few stairs, past some doors and into an unfamiliar bedroom. It takes Scott a few seconds to realize that it's Logan's bedroom.

He glares at Logan when the realization sets in fully, but Logan merely grins. He starts to unbutton Scott's shirt and Scott lets him, too tired to argue and too drained to do anything else.

"What are you doing?"

Scott asks, wondering what's going to happen now. Logan grunts and pushes the shirt back from Scott's shoulders, hands skimming over the naked skin. "You need to get some rest, bub." And with that he deftly opens Scott's jeans and pulls them down.

He helps Scott with his shoes and his socks, pulling the jeans all the way off. When Scott is in nothing but his boxers he helps him in the bed, pulling the covers all the way up to Scott's nose.

A second later Logan slips in behind him, his arms encircling Scott's waist and nuzzling Scott's neck. "Get some rest." He whispers softly into Scott's ear. A few seconds later he can feel the lithe body relax against him and hear the breathing even out.

The End

PS: since X-men 2 only shows one scene with Scott and Logan together I found the need to add a little something


End file.
